worldofmagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch
}} Tyrannus "Baz" Basilton Grimm-Pitch is the son of the late Natasha Grimm-Pitch and Malcolm Grimm. He was born February 24th 1997 while his mother was The Mage and headmistress of Watford. As a young boy he lived at Watford with his mother during the school year, and they joined his father during the summer. When Baz was five, he was Turned into a vampire during an attack on Watford. During that very same attack, his mother was murdered by the vampires. He came to Watford in 2009 as a first year and was chosen to be the roommate of his newly renounced nemesis, Simon Snow. He quickly began crushing on Simon Snow his first year, however, they were not on good terms then. He was known for not agreeing with The Mage and how he was running Watford like many of the Old Families. Sometime during this, he became best friends with Dev and Niall. It is revealed that sometime during Baz's fifth year , it dawned on him that he was truly in love with Simon Snow, his then - arch nemesis and roommate. During his eighth year, he started dating Simon after the became closer due to the veil (a portal of sorts that brings the dead back as spirits if they have something important to say) and an incident involving the woods and a fire. As Penelope Bunce was no longer at Watford, he had no problem achieving top of the class . During his leavers day, he gave the same speech his mother gave during her leavers day. }} Physical Attributes }}Simon says that one of the reasons that he can't pin Baz as a vampire because he looks too much like one. Baz has a long nose, and long black hair with a widows peak, that he tends to slick back. It's also inferred that he has arched eyebrows. He also looks good in jeans (according to Simon). Family Relationships Simon Snow When the novel begins Baz is madly in love with him, despite being enemies. Their relationship is what many people call a "love-hate relationship" in which the antagonist preposterously falls in love with the protagonist ( or vice-versa ). It can also be classified as falling under the enemies to friends to lovers trope. The coupling seemed highly unlikely at the beginning of the novel due to the fact that Simon was dating Agatha, and hence was presumed to be straight. While Simon was under the impression that Baz was trying to steal his girl, completely unaware of his own feelings and also Baz's. Baz finds that he likes Snow and Snow was just confused by Agatha’s and Baz’s interactions. The usual dynamic is shifted into an uneasy truce upon the temporary return of Natasha Pitch during the fall of the Veil when she revealed to Simon that her murderer lived. This event is the catalyst for an alliance between Baz and Simon, which sets into motion the permanent shift into a romantic dynamic later in the novel. (Snowbaz) Penelope Bunce Baz and Penelope possess a mutual and sarcastic friendship, which eventually becomes more genuine when he starts dating Simon. They mostly bond over academic achievement, their love of writing plans out on blackboards, and their overall passion for magic. They're both highly intellectual and consistently take the two top spots in class. Penny keeps reminding me that Baz is still my enemy. That when the truce ends, he could use everything he's learned against me. But I'm not sure I'm the one who needs reminding. Half the time we're together, I'm just sitting on my bed reading while Penelope and Baz are comparing their Top 10 favourite spells of the 1800s or debating the magickal worth of Hamlet versus Macbeth. |Ref = }} Agatha Wellbelove Baz was always there, cutting in at every dance. Teasing me away from Simon, then just teasing me. Disappearing. Sneaking away. I played along sometimes—maybe I should be grateful that Baz never called my bluff. |Ref = }}Agatha was very much seen as, "Simon's Girl" / "His happily ever after". Simon and Agatha's relationship begins in the novel on rocky ground due to Simon witnessing Baz and Agatha holding hands in the woods in the previous school year. It is later discovered that Agatha had followed Baz into the woods, witnessed him hunting for blood, and Baz had been convincing Agatha to keep it to herself. The dynamic was initially perceived as a typical love triangle, Simon loves Agatha, Agatha has a crush on Baz because he's viewed as a "bad boy", and Baz trying to steal Agatha from Simon. This however was not the case as Simon was subconsciously in love with Baz, and Baz was using Agatha in an attempt to get Simon's attention. Agatha admits that the reason she was trying to get involved with Baz was a sort of rebellious gesture to distance herself from what was expected of her, the fact that Baz was seen as sort of the villain to Simon's heroic nature, and lastly as an excuse to separate herself from Simon/Magick in general. Fiona Pitch Fiona is Baz's aunt, and sister of Natasha Pitch. Fiona comes off as a rebellious figure who conjures up plans in an attempt to bring down the Mage and Simon Snow. This distaste drives her to use Baz somewhat as a spy for the Old Families. In Baz's fifth year, she gives him a tape recorder charmed to take the voice of whoever speaks when it is on, with the intention of taking Simon's voice (as a magician cannot perform magic if they cannot speak). Baz accidentally takes the voice of a different student, Philippa Stainton, instead. Fiona is fiercely loyal to the Pitches, and extremely protective of Baz. She is a gifted mage like her sister, and rescues Baz from the numpties after tracking him through most of London. References Category:Grimm-Pitch family member Category:Characters - Carry On Category:Characters - Fangirl Category:Male